Ready
by AllyLobster
Summary: Prompt from Kristungen on tumblr. Post ep of sorts for 'The Good the Bad and the Baby' Please read and review.


**This story is for kristungen on Tumblr. Hope it's what you had in mind!**

* * *

Kate sighed as she and Rick walked into the loft and shut the door behind them. She was grateful that Alexis had been over earlier to clean up, since she didn't think she had the energy to do anything besides sleep a this point.

"I've gotta say, as much as I'm gonna miss Benny, I am glad he's back with his family." Rick said, pulling her into the living room and out of her thoughts.

"Mmm." Kate hummed, trying to decide if now was a good time to tell him.

"Kate? Are you alright?" Rick asked, looking at her with concern clear on his face.

She smiled. "Yeah. It's just..."

"Just what?" Rick asked, cupping her cheek in his palm.

Kate brought her hand up and locked her fingers with his. "Having him here, it got me thinking."

"Oh?" Rick asked, eyebrows raising and face lighting up. "About what?"

Kate smiled shyly and looked down as she bit her lip.

"Kate." Rick said softly, using his hand to tip her chin up so she was looking at him.

"It got me thinking. About possibilities." She said quietly.

"Possibilities? Kate, are you-?"

Kate hurried to shake her head. "No, Castle. I'm not. But taking care of Benny... It made me think that maybe... maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if I was."

Rick smiled. "So, what are you saying?" He teased, trying to get her to say it.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm saying that if you get me pregnant, I wouldn't be upset. I might even be kind of happy about it." She teased him back.

Rick smiled. "So you do wanna make little Castle babies with me?" He asked.

Kate let out a surprised giggle and blushed as she nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Rick took a step closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well," he whispered into her hair as his fingers traveled up and down her spine. "The bedroom's right over there."

The exhaustion Kate had felt all day evaporated as she felt Rick press his body into hers, holding her tightly so that she couldn't get away. "Castle-" she started.

"Kate?"

She sighed and brought her hands up to frame his face. "I'm not ready for a baby of our own yet." She said.

Rick looked at her, confused. "But you said-"

"I know what I said. But I'm not ready for that yet."

"Is it because you want to be married first?"

Kate smiled. "Not really. I really think we need a little more time before we completely throw caution to the wind."

Rick nodded as his eyes dropped to the floor. Kate brought his face back up to look into his eyes, and smiled softly. She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"We can still practice, Castle. Just as we have been. I'm still on the pill, and that's been working for us for a while."

"It's not always reliable." Rick pointed out.

Kate smiled. "No it's not. But it's a fairly small risk, and I'm willing to take it with you." Rick smiled softly and kissed Kate's nose. "Only with you." She murmured before kissing him.

When they broke apart, they were panting and smiling at each other. "Besides, if the pill fails, then I guess we could call it fate." Kate teased, rubbing her nose against his.

"I thought you didn't believe in fate." Rick said.

Kate shrugged, smiling. "Maybe I didn't. Maybe you changed that."

Rick kissed her again. "So you're not saying no." He clarified when their lips split. "You're just saying not yet."

Kate nodded. "Remind you of anything else?"

Rick laughed. "It does." He kissed her nose again. "Now, what was it you said about practice?"

Kate laughed as her hands drifted to the buttons on his shirt. "Practice makes perfect. For when we are ready."

Rick smiled as his hands drifted under Kate's shirt and circled his fingers, taking in the feel of her soft skin. "Then by all means, let us start practicing."

Their next kiss had them gripping and tugging at clothes, trying to get as close as possible. When they broke apart, they were both shirtless, and Rick took his chance to unhook Kate's bra. She gasped when his thumbs rubbed against her nipples, and Kate arched into his touch.

They began walking toward the bedroom, hands gliding over skin and popping the buttons on their pants. Kate stepped out of hers in his office, and Rick's pants fell to the ground at the door to the bedroom, followed closely by his boxers. Kate backed up until her knees hit the bed, and she sank into it, scooting back so she was laying down in the middle. Rick hovered over her and looked at her for just a moment before returning his lips to hers. His fingers traveled over her skin while hers buried themselves in his hair.

When Rick reached the waistband of her panties, he slid his fingers inside and trailed a single finger along her slit, reveling in the gasp it wrenched from her throat. His mouth traveled to her collarbone as he continued to tease her, as Kate's gasps filled the air.

"Rick, please." She gasped, her hips arching off the bed.

Rick removed his fingers from her core, smiling when she whined in disappointment, and moved them to the waistband again. He gripped it firmly and tugged the fabric down her legs, throwing it somewhere in the room. Kate let her legs fall open for him, and Rick settled himself in the cradle of her thighs as they kissed again. Rick pulled out of the kiss and gripped his erection firmly as he slid into Kate, watching as her eyes rolled back at the sensation.

He gave her a moment to adjust as he trailed kisses over her throat and collarbones, careful not to leave any marks that would be difficult for her to cover up.

"Move." Kate hissed, trying to thrust her hips up. "Please, Rick. Move."

Rick smiled and began thrusting gently into her, keeping a slow and steady rhythm until he felt her fingers tracing here they were connected.

"Faster." She demanded as she continued her movements, dragging her fingers up to occasionally circle her clit.

Rick complied and began thrusting harder and faster, panting with the effort.

Kate's fingers moved to focus solely on her clit, and when Rick felt her walls fluttering, he sped up even more, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

"Let go." He whispered into Kate's ear, smiling when she shivered.

Kate's fingers sped up on her clit, and then suddenly she was flying over the edge, Rick's name on her lips as she clamped down on his cock, dragging him over with her. She heard him groan her name as he spilled inside of her. Rick held himself inside of her until he was completely spent; after he'd come back to himself somewhat, he rolled and pulled out of Kate, loving her whimper at the loss of him.

They laid side by side as they continued to float down and catch their breath. As Kate became more aware, she felt the evidence of Rick's orgasm slowly trickling out of her, and she thought back to the conversation they'd had before all of this. Mind made up, she rolled onto her side and smiled at him.

"I want to have a baby with you." She said before she could talk herself out of it.

"I know, Kate." Rick said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We'll get there. When you're ready, we'll have a baby."

"That's what I'm saying." Kate told him, her smile growing. "I'm ready now."

Rick laughed and pulled her into his side. "Are you sure?"

Kate nodded against him. "I don't care if we're married before we have a baby. We'll get there. But I don't want that to be the thing we're waiting on. And I think that's part of the reason I thought we weren't ready. But it's not really a good reason."

Rick nodded. "I don't know how you're thinking this much after what we just did. But I heard you say that you're ready to have a baby with me, so that's what I'm focusing on."

Kate laughed and snuggled further into his embrace. "Don't worry. We can talk about it in the morning."

"You promise? That we'll actually talk about this?"

Kate nodded again. "I promise. I just wanted you to know. We can hash out the details when we're more awake. But I'm ready to start trying."

"Noted." Rick said.

Kate laughed and nuzzled his chest where her head was resting. "Sleep, Castle. Your brian function is declining."

Rick tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a grunt. "Can't imagine why."

Kate pulled herself up and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I love you." She murmured as she returned to her position.

"I love you too. I can't wait to make babies with you."

"Babies? I only said I was ready for one." Kate teased.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow." Rick said, and Kate could hear the smile in his voice. "Now, I believe you mentioned sleep?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah."

Rick pulled the blankets over their bodies and returned his arm to its place around Kate and hugged her tightly to him.

"Goodnight, Castle."

"Until tomorrow, Kate."

* * *

**There you go. It's been a little while since I've written M-rated stuff, so I'm sorry if it's not as good as some of the other stuff I've done. I might have deviated a little bit, but it's still pretty similar to the prompt, I think. I hope that's what you were looking for, Kris.**

**Follow me on twitter at AllyLobster and tumblr at allylobster dot tumblr dot com**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
